Beauty and the Beast
by Zory rock101
Summary: Will Yusei and Aki fall in love or will Yusei stay a beast for ever. Read and find out what will happen to Aki and Yusei.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon time there lived a girl with long pink hair in the front and short hair in the back. Her name was Akiza Izinski. She lived with her father. When she was six-years old her mother passed away. Time went by and Aki grew up to be a beautiful girl. She was loved by everyone she knew. When her grandmother was still alive she told Aki to never go into the dark forest alone.

Then a year later her grandmother passed away. But Aki did not know there lived a prince in a castle in the middle of the forest. The prince had spiked black hair with gold highlights. He was not very nice to everyone. His name was Yusei Fudo. Then one day an old woman come to the castle. Her name was Martha. Martha told him to take the rose as a gift but Yusei turned the gift and the old woman down, then closed the door.

Then the old woman turned into a beautiful young girl with long brown hair. Yusei tried to say he was sorry but it was too late. Martha turned him into an ugly beast. She told him that he needed to find someone to love, a beast, or you will stay a beast forever. Yusei then locked himself in the castle away from the world. He knew no one will ever love beast.

12 years later...

Aki is 18 years old now. She was walking into town with her book she had to give back to the book shore. Everywhere she went people said hi to her. Then a gun shot rang out from the middle of the street. "Wow. Jack you are the best." said a spiked haired man.

"Yeah, I know Crow." Jack said, looking at him.

"That's why all the girls want you." Crow said, looking at him.

"Yeah I got my eyes on her." Jack said, turning Crow's head to looking at Aki.

"Why do you want her?" asked Crow.

"Because she is the lucky woman I want to be my wife." Jack answered, walking up to Aki. "Hello Aki." Jack said, trying to act cool.

"Hi Jack.' Aki said, not caring what Jack was doing anyway.

Jack stood in front of Aki to make her to stop. Aki looked at him in a mean way to tell him to move. Aki went around him and went inside the book store. Aki handed a tall man her book and left the store. Jack was waiting for her outside.

"So Aki why don't you and I have something to eat," Jack ordered, standing beside her. "Will you get lost, Jack." Aki said, try not to yell. She walked back to her home and when Aki got home she went downstairs to the basement. She watched her father work on his Dual runner to take to the fair tomorrow.

"I can't get this thing working." Aki's father said, looking at her. Aki walked over to her father and sat down next to him.

"Of course you will. You'll maybe win first place tomorrow." Aki said, and put her hand on her father's shoulder.

"You're right, just like your mother." Her father said. Then he went back to work.

Aki went upstairs to her room. Aki sat on her bed and looked at an old picture of her mom that was on her wall.

(Aki P.O.V)

I felt like something was wrong. So I got up and went downstairs. My father got his dual runner working and he was ready to go to the fair. He got on his runner and left.

I went back inside and sat down at the table and read my book called, 'Away from home.' I heard a knock on the door. I got up and went to the door. I opened the door. Oh great, Jack's here. "Hey Aki." Jack said, looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at him.

"To take you as my wife." Jack answered. He tried to kiss me but as he leaned in, I slammed my knee into his groin.

He grabbed himself and doubled over with pain, "What was that for?" Jack grunted as he looked up at Aki through watery eyes.

"The next time you try that I am going to give you something to cry about, understand?" Aki said as she rolled his still doubled over body out the door and into a mud puddle.

(End Aki P.O.V)

It had been two days since Aki had last seen her father and she became very worried about him, so she took her runner and went searching for him in the woods that her grandmother had told her not to go into because it was a very dangerous place to be.

She drove to where the tracks from her father's runner ended at the castle. She got off of her runner and went up to the castle and knocked on the door. When no one answered her, she turned the knob and let herself in and started to look around until she found a hidden staircase. She went up the stairs.

When she got to the top she found her father caged up like an animal. "Aki you have to get out of here right now," her father said as he turned his head and coughed.

"Oh father! I have to get you out of here. You won't last very long in here." Aki said as she looked around to find something that would break the lock and open the door to her father's cell.

Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder and swung her around. When she looked up she saw that she was face-to-face with a beast. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CASTLE TALKING TO MY PRISONER!" the beast bellowed as he gave Aki a death glare.


	2. Chapter 2

"I came for my father." Aki said, looking at the beast.

"You are not welcome here." Yusei yelled, looking at her.

"Do you see he's sick?" Aki asked. Yusei did not say anything.

"If you let him go I will stay." Aki said, standing in front of him.

"You will take his place." Yusei said, then grabbed Aki's father and pulled him out of the castle. Aki fell to her knees and cried her heart out.

Then Yusei came back. "Let's go." Yusei ordered.

"Where?" Was all Aki could say.

"Do you want to stay up here?" Yusei asked, looking at her. Aki shook her head, no. Aki got up of the ground and followed Yusei down the hallway to a large door. "You can go anywhere you want in the castle but the west wing." he said.

"What's in the west wing?" Aki asked as she stared up at him.

"It's forbidden." Yusei said as he led her to her room. "You will join me for dinner. That's an order." Yusei said as he closed the door behind Aki.

Aki turn around and looking at the room. Aki run to the bed and cry on the pillow.

"Don't cry." said a girl. Aki looked around and saw a tea pot.

"Hi." Aki said, wide-eyed.

"Hi, my name is Carly." she said, jumping on the chair.

Meanwhile in the west wing...

Yusei was in his room. "Yusei, you can't be so hard on her." said a boy.

"Leo." Yusei said to the clock.

"She can be the one to break the spell." Leo said, looking up at him.

"She's a beauty and I'm a Beast. She will never love me." Yusei said, looking out of the window.

"You have to show her you have a good side too." Leo said, walking out of the room. Yusei walked over to the rose and picked up a mirror.

"Show me the girl." Yusei said, looking in the mirror.

Yusei saw Aki sitting on her bed talking to Carly the tea pot. Carly was sitting on the deck, looking at Aki.

"Just get to know him, Aki." Carly said, looking at her.

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to know anything about him." Aki said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yusei put the mirror down and walked out of the room. He went in to the dining room. "Go and let Aki know it is time to eat." Yusei ordered.

Leo went up the stair to go and get Aki. He opened the door. Aki looked at Leo.

"Dinner is ready my lady." Leo said as he bowed before her.

"I'm not hungry thank you very much." Aki said through her teeth.

Leo walked out of the room and went back downstairs. Yusei heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Yusei ordered. Leo walked in the room and bowed before him.

"Um...she is not coming out tonight." Leo said, looking at him. Yusei ran from the room and up the stairs.

Yusei knocked on the door hard. "YOU WILL COME DOWN FOR DINNER!" Yusei yelled, looking at the door.

"I'm not hungry. Go away." Aki said.

"Fine. If she does not eat with me she will not eat tonight." Yusei said, as he went to the west wing.

Aki walked out of her room and down the stairs. Aki walked in the living and sat down by the fire.

'My room is cold.' Aki said to herself.

"Aki." Said a voice. Aki stood up, it sounded like her mother. She opened the front door and walked out.

"Mom is that you?" Aki asked, looking around.

"Yes, dear." Aki's mother said.

Aki walked to the gate and opened it.

"Come to me." Aki's mother said. Aki walked on the ice of the river.

(Aki P.O.V)

I was following my mother's voice and it led me to the lake.

I saw a woman appear before me. "Aki." She said, looking at me.

"Mom." Is all I can say. I feel the ice breaking and I fall in the water.

I must have blacked out because when I came to I was in front of a fire wrapped up in a blanket and someone was giving orders around me.

I got up and took the blanket with me. I saw Yusei go back to the west wing. Leo walked up to me.

"You are up." Leo said, looking at me.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You fell into the water and the master rescued you from drowning in the frozen water." Leo said.

"May I talk to him please Leo," Aki asked.

"He is busy are now. Let's go and do something else." Leo said, walking away with Carly.

Aki looked at the west wing and slowly walked up the stairs. Aki walked down the hallway and opened the door to Yusei's room. Aki walked in and saw a rose on a table. She walked over to it and almost touched it. Yusei pulled her back.

"Why are you in HERE!" Yusei yelled, looking at Aki.

"I came here to talk to you." Aki said, taking a step back.

"You are not welcome here. Did you know what you almost did. Get out!" Yusei yelled shaking the whole castle. Aki ran downstairs and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked, looking at her.

"I'm not staying here any more." Aki said, running out of the castle. Aki ran into the forest and saw a horse. She got on it.

The horse stopped because he heard a wolf coming. The horse knocked Aki off and ran away. Aki fell to the ground and then grabbed a rock and threw it at the wolf. One wolf bit her leg. Aki yelled in pain. Then she saw the wolf that bit her was thrown off. Aki looked at the one who threw the wolf off her. It was Yusei.

Yusei stood in front of her and threw the wolf. Then the wolf ran away. Aki stood up and saw Yusei fall to the ground.

When Yusei woke up he found Aki tending to his wound that he got when he was fighting off the wolves that were attacking her. as she put the cloth on his arm he yelled in pain.

"That hurts!" he roared at her.

"Well it wouldn't hurt if you would hold still long enough so that I am able to help you with it before it gets infected," Aki said as she wrapped his arm.

Yusei looked at her, then he smiled. "Thank you." He said. Aki looked up at him with wide eyes.

It was night time...

Yusei was waiting for Aki to come down from her room. Aki walked in the ballroom wearing a gold dress. She walked up to him. Carly and Leo watched Yusei and Aki. Then Carly started to sing:

Ooooooh...Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Than somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the beast

Yusei took Aki to the middle of the room and wrapped his arms around her. Aki wrapped her arms around him too.

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

And ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Aki put her head on his chest. Yusei looked down at her and smiled.

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

Beauty and the beast

Yusei and Aki stopped dancing and looked at each other. Yusei led Aki to his room. "What's wrong?" Yusei asked, looking at her face.

"I just miss my father." Aki answered, looking at him.

"Come here." Yusei said, walking to where the rose was. Yusei picked up the mirror and handed it to her. "This mirror will show you your father."

Aki took the mirror. "Show me my father." Aki said, watching the mirror light up.

The mirror showed Aki's father was outside trying to get back to the castle to get her back.


	3. Chapter 3

"My father is outside in the cold. I have to help him." Aki said.

"Then go." Yusei said, looking at her. Aki put her hand on his cheek and handed him the mirror. "No keep it." Yusei said, and put one hand out in front of her to stop her. Aki walked out of the room and got out of her gold dress.

She got on her runner and drove off to find her father.

At the castle Leo came into the room. "Why did you let her go?" Leo asked, looking at Yusei.

"Because I love her." Yusei answered, looking out of the window.

Leo left the room and went downstairs. Carly and Luna were waiting for him downstairs. Luna was a little tea cup. "He let her go." Leo said, looking at them.

"She was the one who can broke the spell." Luna said, looking at Leo.

"She should not have come here in the first place." Carly said, looking at Leo too.

"He said he loved her." Leo said.

"Yeah, I read a book that was Aki. It said 'if you love someone let them go but if they come back then it was mean to be." Luna said.

"You're right, Luna." Leo said.

"Let's hope Aki comes back." Carly said.

(Aki's house)

Aki got her father in his bed. Aki heard a knock on the door. Aki open the door and saw Jack with a group of people. "What going on?" Aki asked, looking at Jack.

"We are here for you father." Said an old man.

"Why?" Aki asked, looking at him.

"That crazy old man. Tell us about the beast." Crow said, looking at Aki.

Aki's father came out of the house and looked at the group of people. Two people come up and grabbed him. "My Father is not crazy!" Aki yelled, pulling out the mirror in her bag. "Show me the beast." Aki said.

The mirror lit up and it showed Yusei. Jack's eyes got wide. "He's mean." One man said, looking at Aki.

"No he is nice." Aki said, looking at Yusei with lovely eyes. Jack grabbed her hand and took the mirror from her.

"You are in love with a beast." Jack said, pushing her to the ground.

"He is not a beast, your are!" Aki yelled and stood up. Jack grabbed her arms and threw her in the well house and locked it.

"We are going to kill the beast!" Jack yelled and walked into the forest.

"No!" Aki yelled, breaking the window of the well house and climbing out. Aki ran into the forest to get back to Yusei before it was too late.

Meanwhile in the castle...

Yusei sat on his bed thinking about Aki and why he let her walk out of his life forever. "Um...master there people coming this way." Leo said, opening the door.

"Then let them come." Yusei said, did not caring what happened to him now. Leo left the room and went downstairs. When he got downstairs the door flew open and Jack walked in the castle.

Jack ran upstairs to find Yusei and to kill him. Jack walked in Yusei's room and saw him outside looking at the sky. Yusei looked at Jack then turned his head away from him. Jack pulled out a knife and walked over to where Yusei was at. Jack pushed him on to the roof.

Meanwhile in the forest...

It started to rain and Aki kept on running to get to the castle. Aki opened the door and went up the stairs. Aki saw Jack and Yusei on top of the roof. Yusei was laying down and did not care what happen to him.

"Beast." Aki said, looking down at him. Yusei looked up and saw Aki standing there with her hand out. Yusei stand up and grab Jack by the neck. Then Yusei let go of him. Yusei climbed up to be with Aki.

Yusei was about to throw Aki a hand. Then he felt a pain in his side. Yusei looked down and saw a knife in his side. Yusei threw Jack off and Aki lay Yusei on the ground. Aki held him in her arms.

"Yusei please don't leave me, I love you." Aki said, kissing his forehead. Then an yellow light came around Yusei and left him up in the air. Aki took a step back and wanted to know what going on. Yusei land back on the ground but this time he was a human not a beast. Aki was looking at him.

"Aki is me." Yusei said, looking at her. Aki looked at Yusei's eyes and it was the same when he was a beast. Aki ran into Yusei arms. He wrapped his arms and her and kissed her on the lips. Aki put her hand on his chest and kissed him back.

5 years later...

Yusei and Aki got married and had a baby girl named Abilene. Abilene means 'Land Of Meadows'. Abilene asked her mom and dad to tell her the story of how they met. Abilene loved the story so much. She is only 4 years old and she knows a lot.

THE END


End file.
